


Just a love Letter

by Colercw



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colercw/pseuds/Colercw
Summary: A love letter to comics full of references to the Incal, the Nazz, and other comic book series. It is mostly DC,though.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Just a love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [flowerinaacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinaacup/pseuds/flowerinaacup) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Do you think the sun will set today?"

# Ove Tenebrae

> Across the universe, existing in a different time, and occupying a particular part of space, exists a small moon. The moon orbits a remarkable ocean world full of mermaids, sea witches, and ocean warriors. For the purpose of this story it is not that important. What is important is the moon, more specifically what is on the moon. On the moon there is no water, there is no weather. There are no people, places or things. This nounless, nameless, rock is host to a vast incomprehensible nothingness.No light. No living being. Just an insurmountable impenetrable nothingness, the sum of which is zero.
> 
> The rays of the sun, which bathe the planetside paradise of our satellite, fail to reach the moon as if a photo-vacuum existed to suck away any spark of life. An astute observer would notice that though there is no sunlight, the moon is not frigid or frozen over. instead it is cloaked in darkness. So dark that the moon, itself, largely goes unnoticed by the inhabitants of nearby heavenly bodies. For those unfortunate souls that have stumbled upon the void of space few have returned.
> 
> Those that have reported feeling the presence of invisible beings or feeling cold dark energy, swirling around their being. The kind of feeling that makes your head stand on end. The Sun seems to have set on the moon of Ove Tenebrae. No one knows how or why. If this was just some blip in the universal matrix or if the Tenebrean peoples angered some shadow god. The question then becomes: do you think the sun will set today. Will it set on your home planet? Will where you live become a void in the plain of existence? Because of this most interstellar travelers seem to avoid this destination out of sheer existential dread.
> 
>   * Safety: 0/10
>   * Fun: ?
> 

> 
> I do not recommend this destination for the faint of heart.
> 
> 3/10 stars

Minboe Kafa, Extra-Galactical Agent of Travel 

**The book weighed heavy in his hands.** It was hard finding authentic leather bound books on this side of Terran, but like any collector of rarities Garvin knew where to find his oddities. When one of your parents is a supe and the other is an intergalactic peace officer, bits and bobs from all over the multiverse tend to make their way into your humble abode.

On the wall there is a cape from a certain crusader, one of many battered and torn. On a silk cloth lies the remains of a shattered sword once bestowed upon a woman of wonder. In a wooden box sits a pair of shoes ripped at the seams with melted soles that still smell faintly of smoke. Perhaps strangest of all, an antique jewelry box with a necklace worn by the Nazz sits in a nearby cabinet. 

When you live in the all, the all encompassing, the everything, the multiverse, you get the privilege of experiencing it all. You get to see titans rise and fall, bad guys conquer and the good guys prevail. You get to experience heroic epics spanning generations as well as shortlived team ups. 

In the multiverse anything can happen. Villains can team up to save the day and heroes can turn to dark forces suffocating their own inner light. You can bear witness to terrifying monsters and rogues, wars of gods, and tales of mortal revenge. Life is short but with your eyes open wide and your hands outreached you can experience hundreds of thousands of lives, hundreds of events, and a lifetime’s worth of pain, tragedy, love, and family. If you are lucky, like Garvin, maybe you have someone to experience it all with. 

Maybe you have a parent who dons a cape, a friend who lets you in on their secret identity or mayhaps you have found a whole community where you can take off your mask and unlace your boots. This is the beauty of living in witness of the multiverse of heroes something out of time and out of place, but full of life.


End file.
